The present invention relates generally to stud welding, and more particularly to a novel stud welding process, new stud welding consumables, and methods for stud welding.
A range of welding operations are known and are currently in use for various specific applications. Among these, stud welding is commonly used to place studs on a mounting surface by application of electric current that fuses the stud to the surface. These techniques are used in a wide range of applications, such as for construction, ship building, and so forth. In many applications great numbers of studs will be placed in this manner for mounting of components to the support surface in subsequent operations. While significant advances have occurred in other welding techniques and processes, stud welding has remained somewhat unchanged for a considerable time. In general, stud welders place a pre-prepared stud with a ceramic ferrule in a chuck of a stud welding gun, the gun being coupled to a specialized power supply. The power supplies used in stud welding typically are capable of very high current flows to accomplish the weld in a short duration. Accordingly, the power supplies are not used for other purposes than stud welding, limiting their applicability. The stud is positioned at a desired location, and current is initiated between the stud and the workpiece surface, surrounded by the ferrule. High current flows, and the stud is plunged into place to secure it to the workpiece surface through fusion of the stud and workpiece surface materials. The ferrule is then broken from around the stud and the surface is cleaned.
A number of drawbacks are associated with these conventional stud welding techniques. Firstly, as mention above, the power supplies are not able to be used for other welding purposes. Moreover, placement of studs, and assurance of perpendicularity with the underlying surface is extremely time-consuming, often requiring hours or days of marking and careful placement. Moreover, the use of ceramic ferrules leads to significant costs in cleanup of the weld and weld area. Still further, conventional stud welding guns can be extremely bulky and unwieldy, requiring significant effort for their movement, placement and use.
There is a need, therefore, for improved stud welding techniques that might respond to some or all of these drawbacks.